Beautiful To Me
by Drumchik
Summary: JJ needs some reassurance. Jemily


JJ lay in bed, clad in a football jersey and nothing else, and had been staring at the ceiling for the past half an hour. She glanced over to her wife, who was sitting up against the headboard, seemingly engrossed by What To Expect When You're Expecting.

"Do you still find me attractive?"

The book was hurriedly put down and Emily's eyes were on her wife. "Say what?"

"It's a simple question. Do you still find me attractive now that I'm seven months pregnant and as big as a beached whale?"

Emily put the book on the nightstand, realizing this was not going to be a quick chat. "Okay, first of all, I'm pretty sure Reid could provide some statistics to prove that you're nowhere near as big as a beached whale."

"Em…" came the warning reply.

"JJ, of course I still find you attractive. I love you. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and god, you're so incredibly sexy pregnant."

JJ sighed and just stared up at her. Emily smiled and scooted down, resting her head on her pillow and looking into her wife's eyes.

"Is this one of those mood swing moments that have been so glorious in pregnancy?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Come on, Jen, what's going on?" Emily ran her fingers up and down JJ's arms. "You know how sexy and irresistible I find you."

"I just…we haven't…you know…"

"Had wild crazy monkey sex?"

"We have never had wild crazy monkey sex."

Emily arched her eyebrow. "Oh really? What about….?"

JJ put her finger on Emily's lips. "Stop."

Emily kissed her finger softly. "Honey, you're seven months pregnant. Just because we haven't been having…vigorous sex, doesn't mean I don't want you all the time."

"You just said vigorous instead of wild crazy monkey sex because you think I'm hormonal, didn't you?"

"I am very sensitive to your needs." Emily smiled. "What are you even worried about? So we stopped having sex in the shower while you're pregnant…it's not like we stopped having sex altogether."

"I just…"

"Okay, come here." Emily urged her wife closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "So, where shall I start…?"

"What are you…?"

"Shh, it's a rhetorical question." Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "So…I know. I'd start by just kissing you on your neck, because I love the hitch you get in your breathing when I do. Did you know I can feel that hitch all through your body? It's like your whole body shudders when I kiss you on your neck."

JJ moved in Emily's arms so she could stare at her wife. "I do, you know. I love how it turns you on, too."

"Mmm, always. So I'd kiss you on your neck, and probably leave a mark…"

"What have we said about marks?"

Emily gazed at her wife, arousal in her eyes. "Like you don't enjoy showing them off at work."

"I do not!"

"I've seen those hair flips, Agent Jarreau."

"That's Jarreau-Prentiss to you."

"As I was saying…I'd leave a mark here," Emily ran her finger over JJ's neck, "and I'd hear your breath hitch and then I'd kiss your lips, because that's another part of your body I love to kiss, and I love to hear your moan when I kiss you. And I'd keep kissing you, because I love when your lips get all swollen and bruised because I've kissed you so long and so much."

"You could kiss me now." JJ fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, I could, and I want to, but then I'd never finish my wild crazy…I mean, vigorous sex, story."

JJ pouted and Emily smirked.

"So…it's hard to decide what to do next because god knows I love your breasts, but lately they've been on the no touch zone…"

"You can touch now."

Emily's eyes flicked over to her wife. "Really?"

"Mhm. Touched them myself this morning."

Emily's eyes darkened with arousal. "And you tell me this NOW?"

"You're the one telling the story instead of kissing me."

The brunette played with the hem of JJ's jersey. "I think I can do both. Let's get you out of that jersey, hmm?"

JJ nodded, raising her arms as Emily stripped the garment from her. Emily bit her lip as she gazed over her wife's body.

"It's not polite to stare, Agent Prentiss."

"It's Agent Jarreau-Prentiss," came the swift reply, before Emily's lips met her wife's.

JJ moaned and curved her body against Emily's, as much as she could with the baby bump.

"I love you," Emily murmured, her lips trailing kisses down JJ's neck.

"This could be…mmm, don't stop…more fun if you were naked too."

Emily kissed her again. "But then I wouldn't get to finish my wild crazy monkey sex story." She lingered against her wife's lips for a moment. "And I know you want to hear the end."

JJ whimpered as Emily's fingers trailed down her side, before Emily lay down beside her and curved her front to JJ's back. The blonde closed her eyes in pleasure as Emily's fingers ran lightly over her breasts.

"Mmm, if I promise to behave will you please get naked?" JJ murmured, her hand reaching back to run down Emily's bare arm. "Please…I want to feel you against me."

Emily smiled and pressed a soft kiss in JJ's neck before getting off the bed. JJ moved so she could watch her wife undress, and bit her lip as Emily slowly stripped.

"You know I can't resist you begging," Emily murmured, coming back to the bed and pressing herself flush against JJ's back.

"There was no begging."

Emily smirked and put her arms around her wife's waist, resting on the baby belly. "I'll remind you of that later."

JJ pressed backwards as far as she could and grinned as she heard Emily moan.

"You're a minx, Jennifer Jarreau-Prentiss," Emily muttered, her fingers tightening around her wife.

"Continue your story, Emily Jarreau-Prentiss."

Emily pressed a kiss to JJ's neck. "Gladly. So my hands would move down to your breasts and just cup them because I've missed touching them." Her hands cupped JJ's breasts, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from the blonde. "I love how your body responds to my touch – your nipples get hard every time I run my thumbs over them."

"Emily…" JJ's eyes closed, feeling her nipples tighten as Emily's thumbs brushed over them. It had been a while since she could stand having her breasts touched, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed Emily's sure and firm touch.

"Oh I missed this," came Emily's purr in her ear. The brunette licked along the edge of JJ's earlobe, causing the blonde to shudder in her wife's arms.

"I can feel you being all smug back there," JJ murmured.

Emily smirked, her body pressing more firmly against JJ's. "Is that all you can feel?"

"I thought you were continuing your wild monkey sex story, not being a tease."

"True. Although as I am multi-talented, I can do both." One of Emily's hands slid further down, covering the baby bump. "Normally I'd lick your abs and watch them flex, which is one of my favourite things to do, but at the moment, I like to kiss the baby bump even more."

JJ reached a hand behind her to rest on Emily's cheek. "I love you, you know?"

Emily turned her head and kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you too. And you are so beautiful to me right now, carrying our baby." She kissed JJ's neck. "I love you and our baby."

JJ moved her other hand to rest over Emily's on the baby bump. "I love you, but honey, mommy needs some relief or she's going to go insane."

Emily chuckled into her ear, making JJ shiver again. Her hand slid down over the baby bump and they both moaned when Emily's fingers met wet heat.

"Mmm, you should have said something earlier…" Emily's fingers leisurely ran through damp curls, and she pushed her body tighter against JJ's, feeling her own arousal skyrocket. "God, you feel incredible."

JJ was left to make short moans and whimpers as she felt Emily's fingers teasing her, and she could feel how aroused Emily was pressed tight against her back.

"So…" Emily continued her story, albeit now with a new urgency, "I'd lick you dry, because I love the way you taste, and then I'd get our little accessory…"

JJ snorted in amusement. "I'd hardly call it little."

Emily lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Please, you know that you picked that one because you just wanted to be bigger than my last boyfriend."

Emily smirked. "I'll never tell. And then I was going to tell you that despite how much I love it when you play cowgirl…complete with that cowboy hat…"

"That was one time! And we were very, very drunk," JJ exclaimed.

"And I shall treasure that memory for the rest of my life," Emily promised solemnly."

JJ reached out her hand and smiled when Emily took it. "You know, I think I'm up for some wild crazy monkey sex."

Emily kissed her wife's neck. "You sure?"

JJ nodded. "Now I'm going to have to decide how I what I want to do first…"

"Mmm, I already know."

In a flash Emily had disappeared from behind JJ and the blonde arched her back with a cry as she felt Emily's mouth cover her centre. The brunette was diving in and JJ's hand shot out to tangle in dark hair.

"God, Emily!"

Emily chuckled as she licked and sucked every inch of JJ. The blonde felt the vibrations of the chuckled zero in on her clit and it sent shockwaves of pleasure up her spine. The teasing and Emily whispering everything she wanted to do to her in her ear had put her on edge already, and when Emily finally began lashing her tongue against JJ's clit, JJ's body bowed and she came with a sharp cry of Emily's name.

"Oh jesus," JJ murmured, as she realized Emily was fully intending on licking her dry. She tugged at the dark hair. "Emily…Emily… come here."

Emily slithered up her wife's body, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," JJ assured her, her thumb running over Emily's lips. "Go get the 'little' accessory. It's my turn."

Emily smiled and kissed her deeply. "Be right back."

JJ lay back on the bed, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched Emily's naked form disappear into their walk-in closet. The woman was all legs, and everything was so perfectly formed, just as if it had been made for JJ's hands to touch it. She smirked. And taste it.

Emily came back, clad in the harness. JJ knew that Emily thought she had the upper hand, but the minute the brunette returned to the bed, JJ pushed her down, flat on her back.

"Like I said," JJ said, grinning at Emily's surprised look, "it's my turn."

Emily reached up and urged her wife down for another kiss. JJ straddled her wife, and Emily watched with undisguised lust as JJ made herself comfortable. Emily moved to reach up and touch JJ's breasts, but the blonde batted her hands away.

"My turn." JJ's hands cupped Emily's breasts fingers stroking and pinching hard nipples. She desperately wanted to taste, and she urged her wife to sit up, propped against the pillows.

Emily bent her knees and JJ used them as a backrest, before leaning forward and taking a taut nipple into her mouth. Emily whimpered at the sensation, one of her hands grasping JJ's bicep and the other on her shoulder. JJ grazed her teeth over the nipple and she moved one of her hands further down to scrape over Emily's abdomen.

"God, yes," Emily groaned, her body shuddering under the ministrations. Her eyes closed as JJ's mouth lavished attention on her other breast, and her hand went further down until it met wet heat.

JJ looked up at her wife and smirked. Emily was slick and hot and JJ ran her fingers through the wetness. "Bet it wasn't hard to get this in, was it?" Her hand brushed against the clit insert of the dildo, and Emily whimpered as the hard nub bumped against her clit.

"Jesus, JJ…"

"Watch," JJ ordered, and Emily's arousal-darkened eyes met stormy blue ones, watching the pleasure blossom on JJ's face as she lowered herself down on the dildo.

When it had completely filled her, JJ leaned forward and took Emily's lips in a long kiss. "So good," she whispered. "So incredibly good."

Emily's hands ran up JJ's back, kissing her again. "I love watching you like this. The look on your face when I'm inside you completely." Her hand cupped JJ's cheek. "So beautiful."

JJ raised herself and lowered again, making sure to grind down hard so that the clit insert rubbed against Emily. The brunette bit her lip, pleasure sparking all over her body. She loved her wife like this, loved making love to her when they faced each other, when her hands were free to touch every single part of her body. She moved her hands to JJ's hips, helping her lift and lower herself on the dildo, and their eyes were locked, intent on witnessing every moment in each other's eyes.

Watching and feeling JJ come had pushed Emily closer to the edge than she had expected, and as they moved together, the clit insert rubbed against her in the most delicious of ways. Her eyes ducked away momentarily, looking down to see where they were joined and she let out an agonized moan, her head falling back.

"Stay with me," JJ whispered, her hands urging Emily's head up so that they looked at each other once more. "I want to watch you when you come."

"God, you're driving me crazy," Emily murmured, swallowing deeply. "JJ…"

"More," JJ groaned, her body starting to move faster.

Emily began to thrust back harder, watching as JJ's eyes registered the deeper penetration and the quicker thrusts. It might have been overly chivalrous of her, but she wanted to see her wife come first.

She reached down and tapped her finger against JJ's clit, watching as the blonde struggled against the pleasure, before she finally gave into it, letting it swamp her body. Emily felt sure she could feel her wife tightening against her, and she cried out her pleasure as the clit insert bumped her one last time.

JJ's body slumped against Emily's, and the blonde rested her head on Emily's shoulder as she took deep breaths. Emily ran her hands up and down JJ's back and she rested her head on the pillows.

"You believe me now?" Emily asked.

"Believe what?"

Emily chuckled. "Are you telling me you came so hard you forgot our entire discussion? Or is this just another glorious side effect of pregnancy brain?"

"Emily…"

"You're beautiful," Emily told her, "and I find you very, very attractive. You are incredibly sexy, and I want you just as much now as I did before you were pregnant." She ran her fingers through blonde hair, moved JJ's head so that they were looking at each other again. "Believe me?"

JJ smiled broadly at her. "Yes, I believe you."

Emily smiled back, and kissed her. She helped JJ off onto the bed, but as she went to remove the harness, JJ stilled her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet," JJ told her.

"I must say, I'm really loving this part of pregnancy," Emily said, watching as JJ removed the harness and dildo. She gasped as JJ bumped the insert against her clit. "You're a demon, woman."

JJ chuckled and she tossed the harness aside. Her hand slipped between them and she groaned as she met wet curls. "Emily…help me out here, honey. I want to taste you."

Emily waited until JJ was settled on the bed and she straddled the blonde's face, her hands white knuckling on the bed head as JJ swiped her tongue through Emily's swollen folds.

"Oh god," Emily gasped, closing her eyes.

JJ was lashing her tongue against her clit, and then she was thrusting into her centre and Emily couldn't get a handle on her rhythm so every movement JJ made came as an unexpected shock. So soon after her first orgasm, she could feel herself approaching the edge quickly, and when JJ introduced her fingers into the mix, Emily found herself chanting her wife's name.

"JJ…oh god, so close, JJ…oh, I'm gonna…"

JJ had one hand gripping hard on Emily's hip as she felt her wife shudder above her. She slowed her movements, making sure to draw out every last ripple and tendril of pleasure she could.

Emily loved to the side of the bed, her eyes still seeing stars and she took a deep gulp of air. "God, JJ."

"I know," came the snarky response, as the blonde licked her fingers. "I'm just that good."

Emily chuckled, a husky laugh that would have started JJ up all over again if she hadn't been exhausted already. She lay on her side, smiling as Emily was instantly behind her, spooning her and resting her hands on the baby belly.

"I love this part too," Emily murmured, kissing JJ's cheek.

JJ smiled, closing her eyes. "You love every part."

"That is something I cannot deny." She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Good night, beautiful."

Her only reply was a soft snore as JJ drifted off into sleep.

FINIS


End file.
